


At The End Of Our Book (Not The End Of Our Story)

by Krasimer



Series: Khdo Doo Zrxqgv dqg Qhyhu Edfn Grzq [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Baby Stanley (Melody and Soos reproduced), F/M, Gen, Grace and Tallulah finally get to see each other again, I am actually happy with this., Reconciliation, Teenage Mabel Pines, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Melody laughed, then looked up at the knock on the door. "Wonder who that is," she frowned for a moment. "If it were the guys, they'd just walk in.""I'll get it," Mabel rolled off the ground, padding over to the door in socked feet. "Maybe it's the mail guy. Unless you guys still have the werewolf one, he didn't like coming up to the door ever..." she opened the door, still talking, and then went silent."Mabel?" Meredith called after her daughter. "...Mabel?""...MOM!"





	

"Okay, so," Mabel flopped onto her stomach, her newest scrapbook in her hands. "We're going to need everyone helping with this one."

Ma Pines laughed as she settled into an armchair, a mug of tea in her hands. "Certainly sweetie, what'cha need? Got plenty a' paper fer you ta use, made you a nice collection of supplies to help you with yer books an' stuff."

Mabel gasped, "You brought it with you?" her eyes were wide with excitement. "Oh, thank you so much, Gram-gram! Thank you thank you thank you!" she turned to her mother, who had just walked into the room with an excitedly gesturing Melody. She had one hand free to motion with, the other wrapped lovingly around a squirming toddler. "Mom! Gram-gram brought me a scrapbooking supply collection!"

"That's wonderful!" Meredith kneeled to sit next to her daughter. "Are you excited for your birthday this year?"

"Of course I am, we're turning seventeen!" Mabel wiggled her feet happily. "Dipper's going a little crazy about how we're going to deal with our junior year and it's driving me crazy too, but it's so much fun! And I made invitations for my friends to come to our party!" she turned to look at Melody. "We can still have it here, right?"

"Of course you can," Melody grinned as she settled on the floor too. "You're Stanley's aunt, practically, of course you guys can have your party here," she leaned down to press her cheek against her daughter's head. "Isn't that right, Stanley?"

The baby cooed, her chubby arms waving in the air as she reached for some of her mother's curls.

"Where are the boys?" Ma Pines asked after a moment of watching the child squirm, a happy expression on her face.

"Dipper and the Gramples took dad out to a cave to look around," Mabel explained, rolling on her back to look up at the infant, reaching out her hands to play with her. "Dipper took his video camera, dad took his camera, Grunkle Ford took his crossbow, Grample Stan took his brass knuckles. Soos took his drill for some reason. They said they'd be home around three or something like that...Awww, look!" she held her hand up, Stanley's fingers curled tightly around one of her own. 

"Bebe!" Stanley gurgled out, her brown eyes wide as she stared at her aunt.

"That's right!" Mabel laughed. "Aunt Bebe is here! Uncle Ip will be back soon. He's probably gonna be covered in mud because he's sometimes gross like that, but he'll bring back Grample Stan and Grunkle Ford!"

"Ip!"

"Yay!"

Melody laughed, then looked up at the knock on the door. "Wonder who that is," she frowned for a moment. "If it were the guys, they'd just walk in."

"I'll get it," Mabel rolled off the ground, padding over to the door in socked feet. "Maybe it's the mail guy. Unless you guys still have the werewolf one, he didn't like coming up to the door ever..." she opened the door, still talking, and then went silent.

"Mabel?" Meredith called after her daughter. "...Mabel?"

"...MOM!"

Meredith was on her feet instantly, running to catch up with her daughter. Nearly two years after having come to Gravity Falls for the first time, she was used to responding to the unique dangers. Her steps took her to Mabel's side, the teenager seeming to be just fine where she stood. 

"Mabel?"

Mabel, instead of answering, simply pointed at the door, her jaw hanging open. 

"You're going to catch a fly like that, dear," came an oddly familiar voice. Meredith looked at the person standing on the porch, a small smiling twisting her lips. 

"You," she began, a laugh pulling out of her throat. "Must be Tallulah."

"That I am," the older woman nodded awkwardly. "All I really know right now is that you contacted me and I thought I'd cut off enough ties to never talk to the Pines again. So I guess," she sighed, one shoulder shrugging. "I guess I'm askin' what I'm doing here," Her accent wasn't as thick as her sister's, but it was undeniably the same.

"There's some stuff we wanted to talk to you about," Meredith started slowly, waving Tallulah inside. 

"I ain't done bein' angry at the Pines yet, they did somethin' horribly to my sister."

"That's actually what we need to talk to you about," Meredith nudged Mabel's shoulder to get her moving again. "Grace Pines."

"What about her, I ain't talked to her in decades," Tallulah frowned, then stopped. Her entire body went still and she went pale as something occurred to her. "She ain't dead, is she? I never got to say goodbye, it ain't fair if she's dead!"

"I'm alive," came Grace's voice from behind them. "We just wanted you to meet the rest of the family."

Tallulah nearly cried out when she saw her sister, stepping around Meredith and Mabel to get to her. Dropping her purse on the way, she wrapped both her arms around her tightly, squeezing her as close as she could. "You- I oughta kill you!"

"You're the one who told me she'd never come see me again!"

"I was angry," Tallulah pulled back and wiped at her eyes, smiling even as she continued to raise her voice. "Mostly at that asshole who married you!"

"I left him," Grace let her sister pull her close again, "When my youngest son was eighteen, I left Filbrick."

"Good!" Tallulah snapped the word out. "I should'a done more than yell at him, I should'a slapped him about a bit fer even lookin' at yeh!" Her arms were wrapped tightly around Grace's shoulders, a hug that probably should have been painful but neither of them seemed to notice. "If I ever see that sorry ass around anywhere, I'm gonna smack him black and blue!"

"Filbrick," Grace hugged her just as tightly. "Has been dead for a long while."

Tallulah leaned back from her sister, searching her face for a moment before she cackled and pulled her in again. "That sorry sack a'-" she broke off, looking at Mabel. "Sorry sweetie, ya gonna have to forgive your aunt for her language."

Mabel giggled, her hands tucked into her sweater sleeves as she pressed them both to her mouth. The grin she wore was almost too big for her face as she bounced on her toes. "I have so many aunts and uncles!" she squealed. "And they're all happy to see each other! Do you know how exciting that is?" she practically threw herself sideways, into her mom's shoulder. "Mom, mom mom mom!"

"Yes, Mabel?"

"Look!" she waved at Tallulah and Grace. "Both of them are here! Both of them! Three sets of twins and now- OHMYGOD, EVERYONE CAN BE HERE FOR OUR PARTY!"

Tallulah snorted out a laugh, finally letting go of her sister to step over to Mabel and inspect her, head tilted to one side. "Oh," she nodded in approval. "She's definitely one of ours. No Pines boringness in her at all," she almost smirked, pride in her eyes as she looked over her great-grand-niece. "I like yer moxie, kid."

"And I like yours!" Mabel laughed, putting her hands on her hips and shifting into what could be called a superhero stance. 

"Which kid led to her being born?" Tallulah looked to Grace. "I want ta thank 'em, she's wonderful!"

"Well," Grace laughed. "That is a _very_ long story."

**Author's Note:**

> And here we reach the end of the series.
> 
> I actually went through something like seven different endings for this story. Tallulah coming to visit and finding her sister dead, Grace going off to find Tallulah and finding she was missing and hadn't been seen for a decade or two...On and on. Eventually, I came up with this. It's meant to show that reconciliation can happen, even if the situation seems dire, if the people involved want it badly enough.
> 
> Thomas Pines has gotten over himself and gone to explore what he now thinks of as Dipper's world, along with his dad, uncle, and what may as well be his brother. 
> 
> Meredith is learning to really love Melody as family and is actually amused by Melody and Soos naming their daughter Stanley.
> 
> So this is where it ends.
> 
> Happy, hopeful, safe and sound, with the future coming towards them with surprises in store. Personally, I feel like it's pretty in line with the feeling of the finale. An ending that could have been put elsewhere but is put where it is because it allows you to decide what happens next.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this series as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> As for Dipper and Mabel's full names...
> 
> Canon says they have their parents' first names as their middle names, and somewhat suggested that Mason was Dipper's first name.
> 
> So.
> 
> Mason Thomas Pines and Mabel Meredith Pines, aunt and uncle to Stanley Marisol Ramirez.


End file.
